narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Keta 19: "Wieża"
Daraian, Yugi i Yūji, dotarli do wieży bez problemów. Nie natknęli się ani na żadną pułapkę, ani na żadną drużynę. Gdy weszli do budynku, kilku z obecnych spojrzało w ich stronę, po czym wrócili do opatrywania ran. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec spadek liczby uczestników. Większość z tych, którym udało się dotrzeć do tego budynku, była widocznie wykończona. Jeden z Wioski Ukrytej w Piasku siedział pod ścianą, a kunoichi z jego drużyny opatrywała krwawe miejsce, w którym wcześniej znajdowała się dłoń. Inni nie wyglądali lepiej. Wśród tej zbiorowości chodziło kilku Jōninów z Wioski Liścia, zbierając koperty i zapisując coś w swoich listach. - Macie koperty? - zapytał obcy głos. Należał on do jednego z Jōninów. Był wysokiego wzrostu, a na jego brązowych, średniej długości włosach spoczywała opaska z Konohy. - Tak... mamy - powiedział zdezorientowany Daraian. Widok tych wszystkich rannych osób wywarł na nim przerażające wrażenie. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele miał szczęścia, że jego drużyna doznała tylko kilka urazów w formie stłuczenia, siniaków, zadrapań i innych słabo przeszkadzających form uszkodzenia ciała. Jōnin wyciągnął do nich rozłożoną dłoń. Yugi szturchnął rudowłosego Genina, a ten, ponownie wyrywając się z szoku, podał mężczyźnie trzy świstki papieru. - Nazwa drużyny? - Szatyn schował koperty do jednej z wewnętrznych kieszeni swojej kamizelki, po czym wyjął spod pachy jakąś listę i długopis. - Drużyna Yo - odpowiedział beznamiętnie Yugi. - Hm... - mruknął Jōnin i spojrzał na Geninów. - Wasz sensei gdzieś się tutaj szwenda. - Po tych słowach skierował swój wzrok na listę, zaznaczył coś szybkim ruchem i odwrócił się. W ostatniej chwili Yugi złapał go za ramię, a ten kątem oka spojrzał na Genina. - Jedna kunoichi z naszej drużyny została zamknięta w klatce - zaczął. - Uwolnicie ją? Jōnin przyjrzał się dziwnie Geninowi. - Przekażę to. Niedługo ją sprowadzą. - Jōnin odszedł w stronę reszty shinobi, ginąc w tłumie. - A już miałem nadzieję, że o niej zapomnicie - powiedział z wrednym uśmieszkiem Yūji. *** Daraian i Yugi szli wśród tłumu, rozglądając się za senseiem. Yūji szedł przed nimi, obwąchując drogę. Po kilku metrach dał sobie spokój. Było tutaj pełno osób i jeszcze więcej zapachów. Takie poszukiwania nie miały sensu. W pewnym momencie dostrzegli przed sobą Yo, stojącego do nich tyłem. Rozmawiał z jakąś blond kunoichi. Na jej ramieniu spoczywał ptak, który dostrzegł zmierzającą w jego stronę grupę młodych shinobi i kota. W tym samym momencie wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk. - Yo, spójrz kto idzie. - Megumi uśmiechnęła się w stronę Geninów. O dziwo zdrobiła to, po tym, jak Iwashi coś powiedział w swoim ptasim języku. Sensei Yo odwrócił się w stronę swoich podopiecznych i ucieszył się tak, że po chwili Daraian i Yugi trwali w jego uścisku. - A gdzie jest Tokyo? - zapytał po wypuszczeniu ich z rąk. - Zaraz powinna tu być - zaczął Daraian z niepewnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Niech się sensei nie martwi. Yo Kaze jakby przez chwilę spoważniał, spoglądając na rudowłosego Genina, po czym zaczął się dziwnie śmiać. - Nawet nie wiecie, jak się cieszę, że tu dotarliście. Właśnie rozmawiałem z Megumi i... - przerwał w pewnym momencie, spoglądając w jej stronę. - O! - wykrzyknęła. - Właśnie są. Drużyna Megumi w pełnym składzie dołączyła do swojej sensei. Przez jakiś czas Genini opowiadali o swoich przygodach w Lesie Śmierci. W międzyczasie dotarła do nich Tokyo. Zdążyła się wyściskać z pozostałymi członkami swojej drużyny. W pewnym momencie Yo przerwał im rozmowę. - Nie chcę was martwić, ale niedługo mają nastąpić walki eliminacyjne. - Hm? - spojrzał na niego zdziwiony Tsuki. Jirō Kokoroyomu rozejrzał sie dookoła. - Przeszło za dużo osób - powiedział cicho. Reszta osób spojrzała się dziwnie na niego. Jirō był osobą skrytą. Pod tym względem bardzo przypominał Yugiego, zanim ten zrozumiał, że nie musi się bać nawiązywać przyjaźni. Tokyo spojrzała na niego ze złożonymi rękoma i kiwnęła lekko głową. - Ostatnim razem była taka sama sytuacja. Jak na zawołanie, przez głośnik zostały ogłoszone walki eliminacyjne. W międzyczasie Jōnini z Wioski Liścia chodzili i rozdawali Geninom numery na kartkach. Oznaczały one kolejność walk. Na salę zaczęli wchodzić shinobi, którzy mieli się ze sobą zmierzyć. Często, po kilku sekundach wychodzili. Wynikało to z tego, że po prostu się poddawali. Na taką osobę trafił Yugi. Niektórzy wkraczali na salę, podtrzymywani przez swoich towarzyszy, tylko po to, by oddać zwycięstwo walkowerem. Było nawet kilka przypadków, że w ciągu piętnastu minut ktoś się nie stawił i wtedy był eliminowany. W ten sposób mijały kolejne godziny. Niestety Ying przegrała swoją walkę. Za to Tokyo pokonała tę kunoichi z Wioski Piasku, która wcześniej opatrywała swojego kolegę z drużyny. Najbardziej szokującym momentem dla Daraiana było wyjście Zurabiego z sali. Jego obie dłonie były całe zakrwawione, a na jago twarzy gościł jeszcze bardziej maniakalny uśmiech niż zwykle. Chwilę po nim, z sali, wyniesiono na noszach nieznanego shinobi. Był cały przykryty płótnem, które tylko w kilku miejscach nie poddało się czerwonej mazi, która rozpływała się coraz bardziej. Gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, głośnik wyczytał numer 31. Tę samą liczbę przedstawiała kartka Daraiana. - Ciekawe z kim będę musiał się zmierzyć? - zapytał, wpatrując się w senseia. - Ze mną - głos należał do blondyna, który w jednej ręce trzymał kij, a drugą ręką z numerkiem machał w stronę Daraiana Kety. Kategoria:Opowiadanie